girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Maya
"Josh and Maya" is the romantic/friendship pairing between Maya Hart and Joshua Matthews. Other names *'Jaya' (J'/osh and M/'aya) *'Mosh' (M'/aya and J/'osh) *'Joshaya' (Josh and M/'aya') *'Moshua' (M'/aya and J/'oshua) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya gestures to Joshua when he enters, displaying interest in him when Riley reminds him that he's her uncle. Maya replies "Sweet!" and that she would be her aunt. *Maya instantly grows a crush on Josh when she sees him. *She greets him saying "Uncle Josh!" and hugs him. *When he points out that he's not her uncle, she says "Even better." He grins. *It is noted that they have met before. *Joshua notes that it's 'been awhile' since they saw each other. When Maya replies, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, saying "Well, you grew up gorgeous." *Maya and Joshua are sitting next to each other when eating Topanga's soup. She has her arm on the bench, behind his back. *After Maya invites Joshua to come with them to Upstate NY, he smiles and says "cool", accepting her invitation. They smile at each other. *Maya blushes and has a huge smile on her face when Josh walks away after saying she "grew up georgous". Girl Meets Game Night * This episode includes both Maya and Joshua. * Maya enjoys Josh joining them during family game night. * Maya tries flirting with Josh throughout the episode. * Josh sits next to Maya after he arrives with Auggie. * Maya calls Josh her husband when fighting for him to be her partner against Auggie. * Maya calls Josh handsome. * Josh is slightly disturbed by Maya's obsession with him. * Maya would rather want to be partners with Josh than Cory. * She stands up with him and wanted to follow him when he tries to get away from her. * Josh tells Maya that he's too old for her but Maya says she's "in it for the long game". After that, Josh smiles at her. *Josh and Maya spent the night together. Girl Meets First Date *When Maya sees Josh at the Matthews House, she almost faints. *Maya is excited to find out that Josh will be there the entire summer. *Maya stares at Josh. *On the subway Maya stares at Josh. *When Josh is left by a junior Sophie Maya goes over to comfort him. *Maya tells him about her dungeon of ballerinas and he laughs. *Josh smiles when Maya talks about caveman and footprints. *When Josh sees Maya he is surprised and nervous. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *When Maya jumps on Josh and opens his letter and tells him his aceptance in the college, they both have a moment by staring into each other's eyes. *Josh also looks like he wants to hug Maya . *Maya and Riley sneak out to see Josh at NYU. *Josh says Maya has matured and that he should look at her differently. *Maya tells Josh she likes him. She tells him why she likes him. *Josh leaves the party to take Maya and Riley home. *Maya jumps on his back and even though Josh tells her to get off, he holds her leg so she can't. *Maya tries to act cool around him. *He says he's 'intrigued' by her. *Maya said Josh's words in saying she's more mature means a lot to her. *After speaking her mind, Maya isn't afraid to tell Josh how she feels. *Josh holds on To Maya's Thigh/leg while she's on his back. *Maya and Josh Both say "Bring her back" reffering to Riley. Girl Meets New Years Coming Soon... Girl Meets Graduation Trivia * During a Q & A on Twitter the writers said that Girl Meets New Years is a big episode for Joshaya. * It seems that Josh is warming up to Maya as in [http://girlmeetsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_Meets_the_Tell_Tale_Tot Girl Meets Tell Tale Tot] he says that she was maturing and that he should look at her differently. Similarities *They both have a close relationship with Riley Matthews. **Riley being Maya's best friend. **Riley being Joshua's niece. *They both are friends with Riley's little brother, Auggie. *They both enjoy Topanga's soup made from Riley's grandma's recipe. *They both agree to go with Shawn for a short trip to Upstate New York. *They both visit the Matthews family for Christmas. * They are both troublemakers. * They are both older than Riley. * They both support (ship) Lucas and Riley. * They both have a sense of humor. * They both want people they can't have. * They both know what it feels like to be rejected. * The "Three year age difference card" has been pulled on both of them. Differences *They are opposite genders. *Maya has blonde hair and blue eyes, while Josh has brown hair and blue eyes. *Maya only has one parent, and is an only child, while Joshua is none of those things. *Maya is 14 and Josh is 17. *They are in different grades. *Joshua Matthews is 3 years older than Maya. *Maya likes Josh but as of now Josh does not return Maya's feelings. *Maya already lives in New York, Josh moved to New York for university. Songs * Can't Blame a Girl for Trying By Sabrina Carpenter * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFnQ7bd3RtM Too Young] By Sabrina Carpenter * Bleeding Love By Leona Lewis * I'll be Good By Nightcore Fan Videos Please add any Fan made Joshaya videos here. Josh and Maya If You Love Someone.. File:Josh and Maya - DNA File:Josh & Maya Everything Has Changed 2x06 File:Maya & Josh - Too young Girl Meets World File:Falling In Love In An Instant - Joshaya Trailer-0] File:Josh and Maya - The Way She Looks At Me AU File:Josh and Maya - Map That Leads To You|thumb File:Josh and Maya - Somebody that I used to know AU File:Josh and Maya - Mirrors File:Josh & Maya - Let Her Go LOVE STORY SEASON 1 File:Joshua and Maya - The Last Time File:Josh and Maya - "I Like You" 2x06 Shippers Please add your username below if you ship Joshaya. Please keep this list in alphabetical order. #A.xx7 #Ariee #Belllastar #Cacagrl #Chollis76 #Ciara Auslly 143 #Cutiepie25317 #Cutie_1001 #Devonl12 #Disney lover716 #DragonEmperor999 #DragoKing999 #EclareJatie999 #EllaEllie1322 #Friendshipbracelet #GirlMeetsWorldFan123 #Gleek2407 #GuitarLover13 #ISignedUpToComment!! #Janice71 #Joshaya.Lucaya #Joshaya Trash123 #JoySeph 13 #Katoro13 #KawillgalD #Keepcalmandlieon #Kome05 #KraziiPrincessXo #Lilbuddyspd11 #Lilitastic #Maddie225 #Mirunamaria #NewGirl01 #No1Rowboat1410 #Olivia304 #OnceUponATimeEmFan #Perfectdisasters #Princess harki #Raisa.afiz #Rhsaglan #Rileyriddles #Rucas213 #Sablynn #Sammydiego #Skygazer13 #SoccerGirl1228 #STELENAFAN #Taylor elma #Tvfanatic101 #Tyrannosaurus.Lex #Uriahsabrina #Vania.comas #Wikiawsome #Wehartrowbrina #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #YoungAuthor Fanfictions Completed * Me & Joshua Matthews by teatart * A Match Made in Heaven by MadameX818 * Romance In Bloom by jhansikirani17025 * Growing Up Gorgeous by AllAboutAuslly * Nothing Is More Articulate Than A Kiss by Brown Eyes Parker * All The Love She Can Get by Brown Eyes Parker * Have My Room by alixxblack * One Disenchanting Evening by Hanna Kritz * Long, Weird Friendship by Klutzygirl33 * Fighting by Piel0ver * It's Tradition by tiramisuspice * I Won't Love You Any Less by lexidavis23 * Keeping Her At A Distance by Mac-alicious * yes, no, maybe so by starmocha * Wildest Dreams by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx * Sweet Sixteen by ThePaperbackRomancer * Why Mess Up A Good Thing Baby by EmilyHelene * She was in it for the long game and so was I by DanyWeasleyGrint * Love Does by jenson40 * What I'm Feeling is Real by hoffkk * Finally by hoffkk * I Want To Be The Only One by NellyHarrison * Kiss Me by NellyHarrison * We Could Hide Away In Daylight by harrythe * Promises and Prom Kisses by hoffkk * The Little Prince by Browneyesparker * Maya Runs Away by Brown Eyes Parker * distrupted by starsinmysky * Worth It by NellyHarrison * I Fell For Her In The Summer by Brown Eyes Parker * She's Gone by BasketballQueen * Dungeon Of Sadness by BasketballQueen * A Little Push by GABGM * Last One At The Party by Mac-alicious * It Wasn't A Crush by shippershape * Speak Now by NellyHarrison * We Choose Each Other and Find No Other Lover by Brown Eyes Parker In Progress * Best friends Uncle by joshayashipper1234 * Easy Right? by Terra-Wendy * Fairy Tales by Brown Eyes Parker * Girl Meets Moving On by ali0831 * As The Days Go By by Terra-Wendy * It Never Really Goes Away by GABGM * Outside the Lines by Winter Skystorm * The game by DanyWeasleyGrint * Time Does Funny Things by Hanna Kritz * An Old Flame Returns by jhansikirani17025 * Girl Meets Lonelyness by TellYouAllAboutIt * Our First Summer by 0Aurora0HighLights0 * Girl Meets Confusion by TellYouAllAboutIt * Anyone But Him by EmilyHelene * anything is possible by uncrossingstars * The Long Game by truthhurtsliesheal * Finding My Lost Happiness by o f f b r a n d * The New Now by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX * Am I Old Enough For You Yet? by Torispeace * Afraid to Love by RedxHandedxJill * Best Laid Plans by tearstainednote * Eternally Blessed by Harmonizergirl1202 * Not Too Late by blackskyedensiwidow * Casual Observers by Brown Eyes Parker * Pas de Deux by onceuponatime2011 * Maya by Brown Eyes Parker * Hart to Hart by Clare Spradley I * Home is Where the Hart is by jenson40 * Separation Kills by floralhart Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships